


We All Live in a Pokemon World

by Purplefishies007



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Aura - Freeform, Canon-Typical Violence, Delta Pokemon, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Gen Work, No Magic AU, POV Pokemon, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Journey, Ron Weasley Swears A Lot, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplefishies007/pseuds/Purplefishies007
Summary: [“Oh, it must be springtime again,” Mrs. Figg said. “Are you off to get your Starter? It’s an important day, after all.”“Did you get a Litten? When you got your license,” Harry said politely, wondering how he could worm his way out of this conversation so he wouldn’t be even more late.“Oh no,” said Mrs. Figg with a smile, “I Chose a Bulbasaur. See?”Suddenly Harry was holding a Tiny Bulbasaur in his arms. Its yawn smelled like cabbage.“Do you know which pokemon you’ll be choosing?”“Er… No. I haven’t thought that far.”Mrs. Figg returned her bulbasaur.“Well, think carefully. It’s a big decision. And look out for Snatchers. I saw on the news that they were spotted in Greater Whinging. Don’t forget me when you’re big and famous, now.”“Big and famous? Mrs. Figg, I don’t even know if I’ll get a Starter today.”]Harry Potter begins his Pokemon Journey! What new friends, foes, and adventures await?
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Neville Longbottom, Neville Longbottom & Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom & Ron Weasley, Rubeus Hagrid & Harry Potter, Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle & Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	We All Live in a Pokemon World

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome Everyone! I had been thinking about what kind of Pokemon friends Harry would make, and there weren't too many answers on here, so I decided to make one myself. This fic covers Pokemon all the way up to Gen 8. It also mentions some places in Galar because it's based off of the UK and that is where HP is set. However, the story will not be set in Galar, but its own region based off of the HP books. There will be at least one Pokemon PoV per chapter. The PokeDex is in **Bold** and the understandable words that Pokemon say are in _Italics_. Happy reading!

The sun rose, shining morning rays across the perfectly pruned privets and exactly mown lawn of Number Four, Privet Drive. The light peaked through the curtains into the sitting room, surveying perfectly ordinary floral wallpaper, perfectly ordinary matching furniture from the local catalogue, and perfectly ordinary picture frames of a family of three on the mantelpiece. There was only one oddity in the Dursley family’s square, white, suburban house, with its white picket fence and two point five bathrooms. There was one thing extraordinary. Their ten-year-old nephew. His name was Harry Potter.

Harry Potter was still asleep, although not for long.

“Wake up! Wake up, cousin!” Dudley Dursley thundered.

Harry’s eyes shot open in the dark of the cupboard under the stairs. He could feel sawdust raining down on him as his cousin stomped his feet on the staircase overhead. Harry rolled out of the cupboard, only to be pushed back and slammed inside, Dudley sniggering as he rushed past. Luckily, Harry had fallen back on his mattress and not one of the storage boxes that were also kept away in the closet. He groped around for his glasses, which were covered in dust bunnies, making the scotch tape that held them together at the brim a little wobbly. The cupboard was still pitch black because the Dursleys hadn’t allowed him a new light bulb since it had burned out a few weeks ago. Harry didn’t mind so much because as he felt around the floor for some old, knobbly socks of his uncle Vernon’s, little shocks of electricity brightened up the air. A fluffy pokemon about the size of his hand was stuck to his sock with static electricity.

“Joltik!”

“Good morning,” Harry replied. He pulled the little pokemon off the sock with another snap of electricity before letting it crawl into the shirt-front pocket of his over-large, hand-me-down.

“Are you up yet?” snapped Harry’s aunt Petunia, rapping her bony knuckles on the cupboard door.

“Nearly.”

“Well be quick about it. I need you to watch the bacon, and don’t you dare let it burn. I want everything to be perfect for Dudley’s special day!”  


Harry shot up. How could he have forgotten? Today was the first day of spring, and like all ten-year-olds at this time of year, Dudley was now able to legally catch his own pokemon. The Dursleys were going into town to get his license today. Harry’s heart gave a leap as he made his way down the hall and into the kitchen because maybe, just maybe, he would be allowed to register as well.

“Get my coffee, boy!”

“Yes, Uncle Vernon.”

The table was piled high with presents. Dudley was counting them as his mother hugged him from behind and combed his hair. Her Cherrim was still in its perpetual Overcast Form by the windowsill, but it chirped a greeting to Harry as he plated everyone’s breakfast.

“Thirty-six… Thirty-seven…” Dudley looked under the table, expecting more. His face began to screw up and go red. Harry began wolfing down his bacon in case Dudley flipped over the table, mid-tantrum. Aunt Petunia must have smelled danger too.

“Don’t worry, popkin! You see, what we’ll do, what we’ll do when we go into town today, why we’ll get two _new_ presents. _Two new_ presents. Isn’t that nice?”

Dudley tried to turn that over.

“So I’ll have, I’ll have…”

“Thirty-nine, sweetums.”

“Oh.” He grabbed the last piece of bacon off of Harry’s plate and added it to his own. “I guess that’s alright then.”

“The little tyke wants his money’s worth, just like his father,” Uncle Vernon chuckled. He ruffled his son’s blonde hair. “‘Atta boy, Dudley!”

Aunt Petunia went back to Dudley with the comb.

“I got a call from Marge,” Uncle Vernon continued. “She says she has something special for you after you pick out your Starter and get your gear from Smeltings.”

Marge Dursley was Uncle Vernon’s sister. She had a cushy retirement after investing in Uncle Vernon’s drill company, Grunnings, and now spent her time breeding Snubbulls with her prize stud and poke-partner, Ripper the Granbull. She hated Harry more than the rest of the Dursleys combined, and that was saying something. Joltik quivered in Harry’s pocket. It had had a bad run-in with Ripper last summer when Aunt Marge had come to visit.

Harry followed Aunt Petunia out the front door after washing up the dishes. Uncle Vernon and Dudley were getting the car ready to drive to Little Whinging’s Pokemon League office.

“And where do you think you’re going?” Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry by the scruff of his neck.

“I’m ten this spring too!”

“So you want to just go off on a journey and leave us behind after everything we’ve done for you?” Aunt Petunia demanded. Cherrim looked at Harry disappointedly before Aunt Petunia returned him to his pokeball.

Harry wanted to say yes, but he wasn’t sure how to do that without being locked in his cupboard.

“Come onnnn,” Dudley yelled from the car, “let’s goooo.”

Uncle Vernon turned to Harry, waving his car key in his face.

“If you’re not here by the time we’re back, you’re not allowed back in.”

Then he started up the car and backed out of the drive.

Harry watched until they were out of sight. Then he sprinted back to his cupboard and began stuffing what little belongings he had into the backpack he’d used for school. He was running down the sidewalk in fifteen minutes. Starter Day at the Pokemon League office began at eight and was first come, first serve, so if he could just get there in time, he’d be able to start his Pokemon Journey.

It was only a few blocks before he had to start walking. Joltik was stuck in his hair so it wouldn’t get jostled riding in his pocket. Harry passed a construction worker and his Timburr on the road. That’s how things were in Little Whinging. People and Pokemon teamed up to get jobs done, but it was very unlikely that anyone had a full team of pokemon, much less leave the town on a Pokemon Journey. Uncle Vernon had a team of six, but that was because he had an in at Smeltings through his job at Grunnings. The two companies worked closely together to monitor peak production of pokemon and construction technologies. Harry had heard Uncle Vernon’s rant about Dudley becoming the best of the best, and that included a full team, training at Smeltings, and internships at Grunnings.

“Is that you, Harry?”

Harry turned to see Mrs. Figg hobbling down her driveway on Wisteria Walk. She wasn’t the most interesting old lady, but she had never been rude to Harry, and she had more pokemon than anyone Harry had ever met. A Purugly stocked the flowerbed while three kinds of Meowth tussled and a Skitty watched through the window. Even more cat pokemon were still inside, he knew. Mrs. Figg had been his babysitter whenever the Dursleys took Dudley out for his birthday.

“Oh, it must be springtime again,” Mrs. Figg said. “Are you off to get your Starter? It’s an important day, after all.”

“Did you get a Litten? When you got your license,” Harry said politely, wondering how he could worm his way out of this conversation so he wouldn’t be even more late.

“Oh no,” said Mrs. Figg with a smile, “I Chose a Bulbasaur. See?”

Suddenly Harry was holding a Tiny Bulbasaur in his arms. Its yawn smelled like cabbage.

“Do you know which pokemon you’ll be choosing?”

“Er… No. I haven’t thought that far.”

Mrs. Figg returned her bulbasaur.

“Well, think carefully. It’s a big decision. And look out for Snatchers. I saw on the news that they were spotted in Greater Whinging. Don’t forget me when you’re big and famous, now.”

“Big and famous? Mrs. Figg, I don’t even know if I’ll get a Starter today.”

“Well, you better hop to it then, and take your lightning bug with you.”

Harry took off, waving goodbye and making sure Joltik hadn’t fallen. His feet pounded the pavement and slid around in his too-big sneakers. Joltik’s static and the wind made his hair stick up on end.

It was closer to nine by the time Harry and Joltik made it into Little Whinging, proper. Harry stopped to get his bearings, hands on his knees.

“Hey, you! Is that your pokemon?”

Harry turned around to see an Officer Jenny making her way toward him. His hands went immediately to Joltik in his hair, trying to untangle it.

“Well?”

“No, I mean not yet, I’m here to get registered, I hope?”

Officer Jenny’s Herdier looked unimpressed. Joltik squeaked indignantly in Harry’s defense.

“Alright, but be careful. There may be pokemon thieves running about. Do you need a lift?”

Harry looked at Officer Jenny’s motorcycle, a contraption Uncle Vernon scorned and abhorred.

“That would be great,” he said.  
  
***

Mimikyu was getting anxious. The last new trainer had been ten minutes ago and she had left with the final Starter Pokemon at the office. There had been the typical twenty-four, eight Grass Type, eight Fire Type, and eight Water Type, as well as the Eevee, Cleffa, and Pichu. Mimikyu knew he wasn’t supposed to be here, that he didn’t fit in. But he had hoped that one of the trainers would have spotted him and mistaken him for Pichu. Maybe.

Suddenly, the automatic doors to the office swished open.

“Thank you, Officer Jenny!” A boy with messy, black hair sped into the lobby, his huge t-shirt sleeves flapped against his skinny, brown arms.

“Sorry, kid,” the lady at the desk said. “All the starters are gone.”

“Are you sure? I’ll take anyone you have.”

Mimikyu’s heart gave a leap. Did this kid really mean anyone?

The lady behind the desk shook her head.

“No. I mean, there was a problem with a Turtwig who got scared because some of the rowdier kids were in here, rough-housing, so we sent her to a Pokemon Lab near Wyndon. Maybe you could try an office in another town? But I bet the kids on time had already gotten theirs.”

The kid’s face fell. This was Mimikyu’s chance! He had to go slow, though. He would never forgive himself if he scared away another prospective trainer. The kid was handing over his school ID and asking for the paperwork for a license anyway. Mimikyu scooched closer.

The kid was filling out the Licensing Quiz on a tablet at the desk. He must have been successful because the secretary slid some paperwork across to him.

The kid sat down with the clipboard to fill out his paperwork. Mimikyu shuffled from his hiding place near the desk and inched toward the new trainer’s beat up shoes.

“Joltik!”

Oh, shoot. The kid already had a pokemon! Or maybe not? He had been asking for a Starter. Now what was he going to do?

 _“Who are you?”_ asked Joltik.

 _“Nobody,”_ he said quickly. Oh no why did he do that?

The prospective trainer looked up, big green eyes behind large, round glasses. Mimikyu vibrated with nerves under his Pikachu costume.

“Hi, I’m Harry. Nice to meet you.” He put his pen behind his ear and held out a hand.

Mimikyu ever so slowly stretched out his shadow hand to shake.  
  
***

“Is this your pokemon?” Harry asked.

“Nah, that’s Mimikyu. It hangs out trying to trick people into thinking it’s Pikachu.”

Harry tapped the pen against his chin.

“Do you think Mimikyu could be my starter pokemon?”

“Sure,” the lady at the desk said, smiling kindly. “Just fill out that bit at the end.”

Harry handed her the paperwork and she handed him a pokeball.

“Catch it in that and I’ll give you the set of ten and your Pokedex.”

“Hi, Mimikyu.” Harry held up the Pokeball. “Is it okay if I catch you?”

Mimikyu shuffled over to him. Its Pikachu head flipped back in its hurry. Joltik squeaked excitedly. Harry tossed the Pokeball and Mimikyu disappeared in a flash of red light.

One roll... Two rolls... Three rolls… _Click_.

Harry picked up the Pokeball, grinning like mad. He thanked the lady as she handed him his Pokeballs and Pokedex.

He went outside and slid the band on one of his new Pokeballs to enlarge it.

“Ready, Joltik?”

“Joltik!” The electric bug hopped up and down in excitement as Harry tossed the Pokeball and caught it.

“Okay,” said Harry, “let’s go.”  
  
***

Harry was on his way to the local Pokemon Center when he turned a corner and spotted Dudley and his gang. Immediately, he dove for cover behind some trash bins. Dudley, Piers, Malcolm, and Gordon were all big, mean, and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest, meanest, and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader. Dudley had his new Starter, a Huge Tepig, out of its Pokeball. Its curly tail was waving behind it and its nose was stuck up in the air and spilling smoke. Dudley and his gang’s favorite sport was Harry Hunting, and that was not something Harry dared instigate by showing his face. Dudley and Tepig looked like they were raring to show off their new power, and Harry had two new friends that he refused to let on the line. He fiddled with the arm of his glasses. The bridge was snapped because of all the times Dudley had punched him in the nose; he didn’t want burns to add to bruises. Moreover, he didn’t have any Potions that would help his new friends if they were injured in battle. Harry began to back slowly away before fleeing down an alley. He would find out another way to get to the PokeCenter.  


As Harry turned a corner, a white building with a large, pink P lit up at the front appeared in view. A pink medical cross was painted on each of the glass, automatic doors. An ambulance was around the side next to an Emergency Room sign.

“Chansey,” greeted a round, pink pokemon with a nurse’s hat as Harry stepped inside.

“Welcome to the Pokemon Center,” said a Nurse Joy from behind the desk.  
Harry crossed the smooth, linoleum floor of the lobby to approach the front desk.

“I’m Nurse Joy. You can drop off your pokemon here for a check-up or a healing session. Down the hall on your right there are bathrooms and a cafeteria. The hostels are on the other side through the cafe. Everything is free of charge. If you would like to stay in a room, please inform me or my poke-partner, Chansey.”

“Thanks, Nurse Joy.” Harry unhooked his Pokeballs from his belt and gently placed them in the divots on the tray Chansey proffered.

“This may take a little while because of the queue,” Nurse Joy said. “Feel free to enjoy the facilities until you’re called back.”

Harry nodded and watched Chansey disappear with his new friends in the back. He decided to get something to eat while he waited, and maybe bundle up some food for later.

“Here you go! All done,” Nurse Joy announced. The chime in the PokeCenter went off as she returned Harry’s Pokeballs to him. “They’re both healthy, but I gave them booster shots as well. Do you need anything else?”

“Actually,” Harry started, “do you have any bandaids? For blisters.”

“Sure. We have human First Aid as well as expert pokemon care.”

Ash thanked Nurse Joy, hooking his pokeballs onto his belt and stumbling to a seat in the lobby. He took off his shoes and socks and began applying bandages to the blisters he had gotten by running in his too-big sneakers.

“Did you know you can scan your Pokemon with your Dex and it will give you its movesets?” Harry overheard a girl with a Torchic tell a boy with a Cyndaquil. They looked like they had gotten their Starters today too.

Harry sent out his pokemon, who cooed their names in greeting. He then took out his PokeDex and unlocked it with his thumb print.

**“Mimikyu. The ‘Disguise Pokemon’. Mimikyu lives its life completely covered by its cloth and is always hidden. People believe that anybody who sees its true form beneath the cloth will be stricken with a mysterious illness. People are convinced that you must never try to peek beneath its covering. Mimikyu's health fails when it’s bathed in the rays of the sun, so it prefers to stick to dark places. It’s rumored that the reason it covers itself with a cloth is to avoid sunlight. A lonely Pokémon, it conceals its terrifying appearance beneath an old rag so it can get closer to people and other Pokémon.”**

Harry suddenly had the overwhelming urge to check what Mimikyu actually looked like, but he didn’t want to invade his new friend’s privacy. He swiped the screen to check on Mimikyu’s stats.

“It says here that you know Destiny Bond, Astonish, Scratch, and Woodhammer. Is that right?”

“Kyuuuu,” Mimikyu said in affirmative.

“And that you’re a boy. Would you like a nickname?”

“Mimih,” he said, noncommittally.

“Okay then, we’ll work on that, if you want.” Harry turned to Joltik. “Alright, your turn.”

**“Joltik. The ‘Attaching Pokemon’. Since it can’t generate its own electricity, it sticks onto large-bodied Pokémon and absorbs static electricity. It is often found stuck to a Yamper’s hindquarters. Joltik who live in cities have learned a technique for sucking electricity from the outlets in houses.”**

“Huh, neat.”

“Jolt!” Joltik confirmed. Harry swiped to check Joltik’s stats.

“It looks like you know Struggle Bug, Absorb, Fury Cutter, and Electroweb. And you’re a girl.”

“Joltik,” she approved.

“Would you like a name?”

“Tik,” she said, trying to shake her head but ending up bounding back and forth in an arc.

“All right then.” Harry approached the magazine stand where some maps were kept. “Where should we go next?”

“Harry Potter?”

Harry spun around, ready to make a run for it. But instead of an angry Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon, there was a short man in a plum tailcoat.

“It is!” He clapped his hands and jumped up and down. “Dedalus Diggle, at your service,” he said, sweeping off his purple tophat and dropping into a bow.

“Er… Hello.”

Mimikyu had hid behind Harry’s legs but Joltik had pranced up to greet Dedalus Diggle’s yellow Oricorio.

“Oriiii!”

“Wonderful to meet you, Mr. Potter! Are you ten years old already? The time really flew by! So glad that you’re off on your journey. Headed to Hogwarts, I take it,” Dedalus Diggle said, brown eyes wide and earnest.

“Er…”

“I’m off to the Leaky Cauldron myself. They make the best curry! There’s a barge to Wyndon out of Greater Whinging, if you want to go. First come, first serve, no need for tickets!” He shook Harry’s hand vigorously, a huge grin on his face.

“Um, thank you.”

“Truly an honor, Mr. Potter. An honor.”

“Oricoriiiiio!” Oriocorio danced around, fluffy wings waving with exuberance.

A chime started to go off in Dedalus Diggle’s pocket. He pulled out his Pokedex.

“Gadzooks! Look at the time! The barge leaves on the hour. Good luck on your journey!”

Harry watched, a little shell shocked, as Dedalus Diggle and Oricorio bowed out of the PokeCenter. Hogwarts? Leaky Cauldron? How had he known who Harry was? Mimikyu and Joltik looked just as confused as Harry felt.

“Harry Potter?”

Harry turned to see a little old lady with a green shawl and a Swadloon sitting in the corner of the lobby.

“Er, yes. That’s me.”

She got up to shake his hand just as Dedalus Diggle had.

“Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter. Can’t believe I’m meeting you at last.”

“Swad!” said Swadloon.

“Nice to meet you too,” Harry said stiltedly.

“Anything you need, Mr. Potter, for the start of your journey. I know! Here’s a Potion for after your pokemon get in a battle. Just spritz it on and they’ll be feeling much better.”

“Oh! Thank you very much.”

“You’re very welcome,” she said, pumping his arm.

“Yes, thanks.” He put the Potion in his pocket and returned his pokemon. “I, er, heard that there’s a barge to Wyndon.”

“Yes, that’s right. There are signs once you get to Greater Whinging. It leaves on the hour. Have a good time at Diagon Alley when you get to Wyndon.”

“Thanks. Well, I better go and catch it.”

Doris Crockford shook his hand one last time. Her Swadloon hummed to itself in amazement. Harry left the PokeCenter feeling very bewildered.

Harry cut through the park on the way to Route 2, which would take him to Greater Whinging.

“Heh, that weak little Turtwig. I bet Tepig and I could have thrown him through the roof.”

Unfortunately, his shortcut led him straight into Dudley and his gang. They threw their Pokeballs, smirks on their faces. Harry dodged left into the bushes and took off running. Dudley was surprisingly fast, but he often couldn’t figure out where Harry was going. Malcolm usually kept to the paths while Gordon smashed through the underbrush. It was Piers Polkiss who worried Harry the most. He was Dudley’s best friend and the deputy of their gang. He was smaller than the other boys, although not as small as Harry, and had a pointed, rodent-like face and beady eyes. He was usually the guy who held Harry’s arms behind his back when Dudley hit him.

“Chuuu!”

Harry was hit with a Thunder Shock to the back and went down hard.

“Well, what do we have here,” Piers mocked as Harry shuddered in the dirt. A Pichu bared its sharp, tiny teeth and frowned with slanted eyebrows that looked like they had been drawn on with black sharpie.

“Come on, Freak. Up you get. I see you have Pokeballs. Did you steal them then? Fallen in with the Snatchers, have you?”

Harry struggled to his feet, frantically wondering how he could escape.

“I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle. Pichu, go!”

It all happened so fast. Harry couldn’t even remember what Type match-ups were good. Electric Types cancelled each other out, right? With a split decision, he threw his Pokeball.

“Joltik, I choose you!”

Piers cackled, Pichu joining in.

“What is that dinky thing? We’re going to smoosh your little bug, Potter. Pichu, use Flail!”

Pichu ran straight at Joltik, tail and arms whirling punches.

“Joltik, dodge it!”

She dove to the side at just the last minute, but she was still clipped by Pichu’s Flailing tail. Thankfully, it didn’t look too bad.

“Ha! I bet 150 PokeDollars that we’ll make you faint flat out. Flail again!”

Pichu charged in once more.

“Joltik, Electroweb!”

Joltik let out threads of electricity that knit together, blocking Pichu and sending it tumbling back into its trainer. The yellow mouse looked dazed but stumbled back to its feet.

“Now Fury Cutter!” Harry yelled.

Joltik slashed down with one of her little legs, striking Pichu with a flash of light. Pichu wobbled for a moment before fainting, its eyes all unfocused.

“No way,” said Piers.

“Let’s go,” said Harry, scooping up Joltik in his arms.

Harry was quick but his battle with Piers had delayed him. Gordon came crashing into him soon afterwards, hollering a challenge. Joltik sprang into action, meeting Gordon’s Bulbasaur head on.

“Absorb,” Harry called.

Two tiny seedlings sprouted around Bulbasaur and imbibed three glowing orbs of light.

“Jolt!” said Joltik, looking more energized.

Bulbasaur shook its head before scraping the ground with one front foot and then the other, a snarl at its lips.

“Tackle,” Gordon ordered.

“Dodge it, Joltik,” said Harry breathlessly.

Joltik managed to spring into the air just in the nick of time. Bulbasaur couldn’t stop its pace as it sprinted beneath and past her. It rounded about. Two more balls of light fled from its bulb and into the seedlings.

“Bul,” it growled in frustration.

“Tackle again!”

Bulbasaur charged head first.

“Electroweb!”

A net of electricity fell on Bulbasaur. With a spark of yellow light, it fainted.

Joltik squeaked in triumph and jumped on Harry’s head.

“Great job,” he said. “Now, run.”

Harry dashed through a patch of Tall Grass and onto the path.

“Stop right there,” said Malcolm.

“Dile,” added his Totodile with a snap of its sharp teeth.

“Electroweb,” said Harry.

“Tiiiik,” cried Joltik as she sent out a web of yellow lightning. It covered Totodile, oneshot-ing it.

“Wow,” said Harry to Joltik, “Electric moves really work on Water Types. Let’s remember that.”

“Jol,” she agreed, clutching his hair.

Harry took off running down Route 2, hoping to get as much distance between him and Dudley as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please comment, if you can. Whether you think it's good or bad, any comment is appreciated. If you have critiques on the writing style that would be very helpful. This is my first fic on Ao3. I hope you all have a great day!


End file.
